


About The Place We Won't Talk About

by Masanasoul, nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, angst???, hill house au, hurt/comfort???, pyschological trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masanasoul/pseuds/Masanasoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Hampir setengah tahun sejak Itaru kehilangan suaranya akibat trauma dan chikage membeli sebuah rumah terpencil di desa Saijo untuk membantunya pulih. Mereka mulai jatuh cinta pada rumah kecil di ujung jalan setapak yang membawa kedamaian meski hanya sebentar.Namun, Setiap kali Chikage harus pergi, Itaru merasakan adanya suatu kejanggalan di rumah tesebut. Hingga suatu malam, Chikage pulang setelah misinya dan berubah dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.[—Kolab antara Nijimonyong dan Masanasoul]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 6





	About The Place We Won't Talk About

Gelap.

Ruangan itu gelap. Dan besar. Dan sunyi.

Hanya ada Itaru yang ada di sana, di temani dengan entah boks-boks berisi apa. 

Hanya ada Itaru, dengan luka-luka dibadannya. Dengan tanda-tanda dibadannya—tanda bahwa dia telah disetubuhi, oleh orang-orang tak dikenalnya.

Tubuhnya sakit. Matanya lelah. Entah sudah berapa hari Itaru berada di sana; dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Atau malah sebulan? Dia sudah tidak lama tidak menghitungnya. Apalagi dengan tidak adanya cahaya matahari, membuat waktu seakan menghilang.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

_Mereka datang_ , ujarnya dalam hati saat dia mendengar suara hentakkan kaki mendekat.

_Mereka datang._

Itaru menahan napasnya. Berusaha mengabaikan hentakkan kaki tersebut.

_Mereka data—_

Pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka, menampakkan tiga hingga lima orang laki-laki. 

Mereka mendatanginya. Menarik helaian rambutnya,

"Katakan apa yang kau tahu tentang April—Utsuki Chikage." Salah satu pria tersebut berujar. Pertanyaan yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Diam. 

Itaru tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia tidak akan pernah menjawabnya—untuk apa dia menjawab pertanyaan itu? Dia tidak mau _senpai_ -nya kenapa-napa.

Dan lagi, Itaru juga tidak begitu mengenal Utsuki Chikage. Chikage penuh dengan misteri, paradoks. 

"Cih," Pria itu berdecih. "Masih diam saja?"

Pria tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Itaru. Kakinya menendang tubuh anak bungsu keluarga Chigasaki.

"Kau tahu kan, apa yang terjadi kalau kau diam saja?"

_Tahu._

Itaru sangat tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya—tapi, tidak. Itaru tidak akan berbicara. Dia menutup mulutnya secara rapat.

"Ck." 

Mereka berdecak, kesal.

Tentu, siapa yang tidak kesal? Entah berapa lama mereka berusaha menarik informasi dari Itaru, tapi tidak dapat-dapat?

Tangan-tangan mereka meraih tubuh Itaru, merobek bajunya—yang, sudah compang-camping. Bibir mereka melumat bibirnya, mengigit lehernya dengan kasar.

Itaru dapat merasakan salah satu dari mereka memasukkan alat kelaminnya kedalam Itaru. Dia juga dapat merasakan tangan mereka, diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tapi, Itaru tidak takut. Dia tidak akan berucap sepatah katapun.

_Tidak._

.

Itaru menatap boks didepannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sudah entah berapa lama mereka pergi meninggalkannya, membiarkan tubuhnya seperti ini.

Itaru tidak tahu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Bahkan, untuk membuka matanya saja, dia nyaris tidak bisa.

Pemuda itu berusaha bernapas—sesak. Dia tidak kuat. Dia terlalu lelah. Yang ingin dilakukan Itaru saat ini hanyalah istirahat, memejamkan kedua ma—

"Chigasaki!"

Ah, apa dia berhalusinasi? Apa saking lelahnya, dia berhalusinasi seakan mendengar suara Utsuki Chikage? Ataukah, dia sudah berada di nirwana?

Sebelum pandangan matanya berubah menjadi gelap, dia tertawa dalam hati. 

.

Chigasaki Itaru membuka kedua matanya. Yang dilihatnya ialah warna putih, cahaya dari lampu di ruangan tersebut.

Dia menatap sekeliling dengan pelan—tubuhnya masih sakit untuk bergerak—, banyak alat kedokteran di sana. Samar-samar, pemuda tersebut teringat,

Dirinya yang diculik. Dirinya yang disekap. Dihajar, dan.... disetubuhi.

Ia juga ingat, sebelum dia menutup kedua matanya, Itaru mendengar suara Chikage. Melihat sang senior menghampirinya. Lantas di ma—

Dengan cepat, Itaru duduk tegak. Dia berusaha untuk berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama Chikage.

Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya ada keheningan. 

"...A—" 

Itaru kembali membuka mulutnya, berteriak. Dia panik. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya.

Kenapa suaranya tak ingin keluar? Kenapa—

.

Pemuda itu menatap lahan didepannya. Ia dapat merasakan angin malam, membuat helaian rambutnya bergerak.

Sudah setengah tahun sejak kejadian _itu_. Setengah tahun pula, Utsuki Chikage membawanya, menjauh dari keramaian.

Dan sudah setengah tahun, Itaru tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya—bisu.

Dia menatap langit berbintang. Walau sudah setengah tahun pun, Itaru masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu. 

Nyaris tiap malam, Itaru mendapat mimpi buruk, mimpi tentang hari itu. Mimpi yang membuat Itaru tidak dapat tidur.

"Chigasaki," 

Sebuah suara membuat lamunannya buyar. Membuat pemuda tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. 

Ia membalik badannya, membuat netra merahnya menatap sosok bersurai hijau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" Pemuda yang lebih tua itu bertanya. "Ayo masuk, kau bisa kedinginan."

_Hanya ingin melihat bintang, Chikage-san_ , Itaru berujar. Walau suaranya tidak bisa keluar, Chikage dapat mengetahui maksudnya lewat gerakan bibirnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari jendela di kamar." Chikage membalas. Dia menghampiri Itaru, "Kau bisa sakit kalau di luar."

Itaru tertawa, matanya menatap tangannya yang tiba-tiba digengam Chikage.

_Tapi dari sini terlihat lebih indah._

Dia berkata. Memang, melihat bintang di teras rumah mereka lebih bagus daripada melihatnya dari jendela kamar, tapi alasan asli Itaru bukanlah itu.

Alasannya pergi mencari udara segar adalah karna dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia memimpikan kejadian setengah tahun lalu.

Dia takut. Tapi, dia tidak ingin menganggu Chikage. Dia tidak ingin membuat Chikage khawatir.

Terlebih, dengan banyaknya yang Chikage berikan padanya setengah tahun ini. Bagaimana Chikage tetap berada disisinya walau dia bisu.

Bagaimana Chikage menenangkanya saat dia terbangun di rumah sakit. 

Atau saat-saat di mana keduanya kesulihat dalam menggunakan bahasa isyarat, hingga akhirnya pemuda bersurai hijau itu memutuskan untuk membaca gerakan bibir Itaru.

Mengingatnya, ia merasa bersyukur, dengan kehadiran _senpai_ nya didekatnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Itaru dapat melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya menghela napas, "Aku temani di sini."

Itaru mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke arah kursi yang ada di teras dan duduk bersama.

_Bulannya indah, bukan, senpai._ , Itaru bertanya. Matanya menatap langit. Dia suka suasana ini—sepi, hanya dia dan Chikage. Berdua.

Disampingnya, Utsuki Chikage bergumam.

.

* * *

.

_"Chigasaki!"_

_Chikage berteriak, dia berlari—mendekat pada tubuh Chigasaki yang berada di lantai._

_Pemuda itu mengecek tubuh_ kouhai _nya—menatap luka-luka yang ada di tubuh itu, untungnya Chigasaki masih hidup._

_Chikage memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil, mengangkatnya._

_"Maaf, Chigasaki," ujarnya, "maafkan aku."_

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Ini adalah fic kolab antara Nijimonyong dan Masanasoul, di mana kita awalnya ngobrolin angst chikaita dan berakhir, "Mau kolab, ga?" ww


End file.
